kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Merlin
Merlin is a recurring character in the Kingdom Hearts series. He helps Sora understand magic when the boy appeared in Traverse Town. Merlin is an original character of the 1963 Disney movie: The Sword in the Stone. Journal Entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' A great sorcerer living on the outskirts of Traverse Town. Merlin's wisdom and magic powers rank second to none, and he teaches Sora and his friends about magic. He has a mysterious bag that can hold anything, no matter how large. Merlin first tutored Arthur in how to be king in "The Sword in the Stone" (1963). ''Kingdom Hearts II'' The Sword in the Stone (1963) A powerful wizard who's currently living in Hollow Bastion. He's letting the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee use his house as a meeting place. Merlin has wisdom and magical powers that are second to none, and he taught Donald most of what he knows about magic. He also has a mysterious bag that can hold anything, no matter how big it is. Story ''Kingdom Hearts'' Merlin ends up in Traverse Town. He lives in a ramshackled house hidden in a secret underground lake behind a wooden door with a fire symbol, located in the Third District of Traverse Town. He lives with the Fairy Godmother. Sora, Donald and Goofy first meet Merlin when they are supposed to deliver an old book to him. Merlin appears in a puff of smoke to greet them. Merlin teaches Sora and his friends how to properly use magic. The upper level of his house is empty and can be used for magical training against enchanted furniture. Merlin also introduces Sora to the 100 Acre Wood (although Sora accidentally is pulled into the world through the book). If you complete certain tasks, Merlin will hand Sora and his friends magic themed weapons, such as the Spellbinder Keyblade, and the Dream Shield. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' Merlin now lives in Hollow Bastion which is being rebuilt. He lives in a large cottage which serves as the headquarters for the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee. Merlin is part of the committee along with Leon, Yuffie, Aerith and Cid. Upon reuniting with Sora, he grants Sora the Blizzard element. Merlin gives Sora his first Summon charm which unlocks Chicken Little. Merlin also retrieves the 100 Acre Wood book from Traverse Town's Zero District and places it on a shelf in his house. Later, he travels to Disney Castle with Sora, Donald, and Goofy to open up a magical door to the past. Merlin seems to have developed a rivalry with Cid, who prefers technology to magic, while Merlin prefers magic to technology. Their rivalry nearly gets out of hand when Cid calls Merlin an "old loon", and Merlin zaps Hollow Bastion's power computer, but thanks to Sora, Donald and Goofy, the town's systems are saved. Merlin and Cid later recall that Hollow Bastion was formerly called Radiant Garden and decide to rename it to its former name. Origin Merlin first and only appearance outside of Kingdom Hearts (and also the TV series, Disney’s House of Mouse) was in the 1963 film, The Sword In The Stone. In the film, Merlin teaches the young King Arthur some life lessons and prepares him for a life as the ruler of England. He also has a rivalry with Madam Mim, but this rivalry has yet to manifest in Kingdom Hearts. Merlin also has pet owl named Archimedes, who has not yet been seen in Kingdom Hearts, although his birdhouse is seen hanging in Merlin's house in Kingdom Hearts and Kingdom Hearts II. Also, Archimedes can be heard calling outside of Merlin's house in Kingdom Hearts. See Also * Dream Rod Trivia *Because both Merlin and Yen Sid's journal entries describe their magical knowledge and powers as "second to none," it can be assumed that the two wizards are on par with each other. *The Journal Entry describes him as being the one who taught Donald what he knows of magic; however, as is seen in the first game, Donald seems to have never met the wizard before their meeting in Traverse Town at the time of the delivery of the 100 Acre Wood storybook. It is possible that Jiminy made a mistake. *Merlin appears in Radiant Garden in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep meaning that his world disappeared before the events of Birth by Sleep. Category: Disney characters Category: Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden Category: Traverse Town Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Allies Category:Characters With Unknown Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep characters